Neo Cure Extras
by Fire Blizzard Forever
Summary: Based off my running series 'Neo Cure' a selection of scenes that were never put into the original story lines but are worth putting up. Random bits and bobs that are mostly comedy based and are up for fun. Includes pairings and OC's. Rated T just in-case!
1. Extra 1: Annoying Couples

_**Aydan: So what are we doing here again?**_

_**Writer-san: Ah well I decided to do a little extra thing called 'Neo Cure Extras'. It's basically moments that weren't put in the normal stories~**_

_**Harmonia: Oh so kinda like bloopers?**_

_**WS: Yea kinda. So here is the first extra 'Annoying Couples'**_

**Extra 1: Annoying Couples**

**(Set not too long after Harmonia and Shindou began dating)**

Raimon had just finished a match and were heading back to the club room. They walked through the doors to be greeted by the managers.

"That was a great game everyone!" Said Aoi smiling

"Takuto! You were amazing! I saw all the shots and passes you made!" Said Harmonia running up to her boyfriend.

"I-I did too Shin-sama!" Said Akane also walking over.

Ever since Harmonia and Shindou had started dating Akane had gotten very jealous but would still try to impress Shindou at any opportunity given. Of course Harmonia had noticed this but let it slide as Akane was a good friend. However there was the occasional time where Harmonia would get a bit annoyed by Akane and today was no exception.

Harmonia gave Akane a quick but subtle glare before giving Shindou a big hug and kiss on the cheek telling Akane to back off. Tsurugi was also walking along with his arm around Aydan's waist as they all entered the club room.

"Geez couples are so annoying" whispered Kariya to Kirino

"I bet if you got a girlfriend Kariya you would be just the same" Said Kirino smirking

"N-No I would not! I wouldn't be all lovey-dovey around everyone!" He said sticking his tongue out.

Harmonia had heard this comment and quickly stopped time. She walked over to Kariya and put her foot out in front of him. She then released the time freeze and as Kariya walked he tripped over Harmonia's foot and fell face first on the floor.

"O-Oww! Harmonia!" He growled

"Next time try and be a but quieter when you're making stupid remarks" She said

"Nice one Harmonia" Said Aydan sitting on Tsurugi's lap as Harmonia gave her a high five.

"Oh you're just as bad Aydan! Always being all flirty with Tsurugi!" Kariya barked back

"W-What?!" Aydan snapped at him.

"It's all "Oh Kyousuke~" and "Kyousuke did this~" and "Kyousuke did that~" Kariya said putting on a girly voice.

"I-I don't sound like that!"

"Yes you do!"

"Kariya!" Tsurugi barked giving Kariya the glare.

Kariya then backed off not wanting to get on Tsurugi's bad side.

"Tch- I still won this round" He said beginning to walk away.

Everyone knew that Aydan hates losing and what Kariya had just said wouldn't end well. Aydan quickly stood up and shoved Kariya into Kirino causing them to topple over and fall down.

"K-Kariya get off me!" Kirino shouted shoving Kariya off.

Harmonia skipped over to Akane "Did you get that Akane-chan?"

Akane nodded and began showing everyone the picture she took while Kariya was on top of Kirino.

"D-Delete it!" Kairya and Kirino shouted in sync

"I won this round~" Aydan smirked as she returned to Tsurugi.

"T-Tsurugi why didn't you stop her?!" Kariya shouted

"She's cute when she's angry" He said giving her a quick kiss on the forehead.

Kariya was really angry now "I HATE COUPLES!"

_**WS: Well I hope you enjoyed the first extra!**_

_**Kariya: I still hate couples!**_

_**Aydan: I wouldn't say that Kariya, you never know. One of the future Neo Cure's could be your girlfriend *giggle***_

_**Kariya: W-What?!**_

_**Harmonia: She has a point Kariya, right Writer-san?~**_

_**WS: *Nods* you never know Kariya~**_

_**Kariya: Grrr you're all so annoying!**_

_**Please Review and favourite for the next extra and if you have any suggestions feel free to add them in your review! Arigato! ^^**_


	2. Extra 2: Photoshop

**Extra 2: Photoshop**

**(Set after 'Neo Cure Origins: Sky's Story chapter 8')**

Sky was sitting in her room practicing controlling her powers while Aydan and Harmonia were peeking into her room to see how she was doing.

"She seems to be doing well…" Whispered Harmonia.

"Yea those pictures of Callous have really helped" She replied

"What pictures of Callous?"

"Those shirtless pictures of him remember?" Aydan replied

"Umm Aydan that wasn't me…" Said Harmonia

"Then who-" She said as they both turned around to find Eskaba outside the door looking at them.

"ESKABA?!" They shouted in surprise.

"How the hell did you get shirtless pictures of Callous?!" He said very worried.

"Shhh Sky will hear us!" Aydan said pulling them both slightly away from the door.

"And why has Sky got them?!" Eskaba asked again.

"Calm down! There not real! I photoshopped them to make it look like shirtless Callous pictures!" Aydan said.

"But why-?"

"Callous is the only thing that can help Sky control her powers! You must have realised that she likes him by now!" Harmonia growled at him.

"Well yea that was a bit obvious…" Eskaba replied "But why did you have shirtless photoshop pictures of him anyway? We only knew about Sky's powers a few hours ago…"

"I got Harmonia to go back in time and make them" Aydan replied.

"Oh so they're not real eh?"

"No I told you that!" Aydan said

"Uhh I didn't say that…" Eskaba said pointing behind Aydan.

Turns out Sky had come out of her room and was standing right behind them looking very angry.

"S-Sky! How long have you been standing there?!" Aydan said

"Long enough!" She said completely red "No more Photoshopped pictures of Callous ok?!"

"Fine…we will just have to get some real ones…" Aydan said beginning to walk off.

"N-No! I'll find another way! No more Callous pictures at all ok?!" She said glaring at Aydan and Harmonia.

"O-Ok" They said back very scared.


	3. Extra 3: Genetics

**Extra 3: Genetics**

"Hey Aydan…" Midorikawa said walking up to Aydan who was in the middle of chatting with Harmonia, Sky and Pandora.

"What is it?" Aydan said not too please about being interrupted.

"How come…we all look strangely identical to our parents?" He said awkwardly.

"Oh you haven't explained that?" Harmonia said turning to Aydan.

She shrugged "I never got round to it, but I guess I should explain it"

Midorikawa then sat down next to them as Aydan began to explain.

"Since all of us were not actually born and kinda' just appeared, the energy source that made us needed a genetic code to use in order to create us. And since none of our parents are married it only had one set of genetics to work with" She then turned to Sky "Of course Sky is an exception as she came from another world and had actual parents and was born naturally"

Midorikawa looked confused at this "Then how come she has powers?"

"She was possessed by a demon at a young age and some of the demon DNA merged with hers giving her demon like powers" Aydan continued "Anyway, as I was saying. You and I look just like our dads because we only had one genetic code to work with. Of course since you cut your hair you look a little different. As for Pandora…" She said turning "Since her dad merged with his brothers spirit when he was younger there are traces of his brothers DNA inside him. The energy source picked up on that and merged the two DNA codes together to create Pandora. That's why she isn't identical to her dad like we are"

"I think I get it…" Midorikawa said "So if my dad got married would I look different? Because then there would be two genetic codes?"

"No dummy, you can't just change like that after you've been made. You're always going to look like your dad" Aydan said giggling.

Midorikawa then turned to Harmonia "What about her?" He said pointing.

"Well Harmonia is actually made up with the powers of a comet that passes the Earth every so often. Some scientist sucked the powers from the comet and tried to harness it but they couldn't find anything strong enough. Then, one night when two guards were watching a video of the match against Raimon and Zeus, it copied the form of Aphrodi. But since it didn't have a direct genetic code to copy it mistook Aphrodi for a girl and so Harmonia was born a girl. Harmonia is pure comet energy basically" Aydan said proudly.

"The how come you weren't born a boy" Midorikawa said smirking.

"W-Wha?" Aydan said in confusion.

"If the energy just copied the genetic code of Hiroto then wouldn't you be a boy?"

"W-Well…" Aydan said trying to come up with an answer.

"It's because the two energy sources are different" Harmonia cut in "The energy source that made me didn't have a direct genetic code and with the information it had on humans, mistook Aphrodi for a girl. However the energy source that made Aydan for example specifically wanted Aydan to be born a girl for some reason. That's the only logical explanation to why it tweaked the code slightly" Harmonia said with a smile.

"Y-Yeah that's why!" Aydan said.

"Yeah because you totally knew that" Midorikawa said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"W-Whatever! Is that all?" Aydan said starting to get slightly annoyed.

"Yeah, I'm off out for a bit, later!" Midorikawa said walking out of the room.

**Midorikawa: Wow I never knew the story of my birth was so confusing *sighs***

**Aydan: Just goes to show how confusing Writer-sans mind is.**

**WS: Hey its perfectly logical to me!**

**Harmonia: She's right. It does make sense when you think about it.**

**Midorikawa: Writer-san just watches too many Sci-Fi Movies and Doctor Who**

**WS: *Pouts* So what if I do? It clearly makes me more intelligent!**

**Midorikawa: *whispers* Or just weirder...**

**WS: *Pulls out Delta Blaster" What did you just say?!**

**Aydan: W-Where did you get a Delta Blaster?! **

**WS: I have my ****sources**

**(Feel like no one will get that reference T^T)**


End file.
